The Injustice Of It All!
by Friezaess
Summary: PG-13 for language. A somewhat odd fic involving colonies being dropped on Australia, a wordplay involving OZ (which includes Zechs performing aerobics), and three month old sushi!


**THE INJUSTICE OF IT ALL!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Australia, or spandex space.

_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_

*It's a hot day (33 degrees C), and everyone's favourite G-boys are standing around, looking bored and/or irritated.*

Trowa: Where is the author? She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!

Wufei: Damn onnas never can keep track of time.

Duo: *pacing back and forth* Are we here for another song parody?

Heero: Quite possibly.

*Everyone shudders. Another few minutes pass.*

Quatre: Maybe she isn't coming.

Wufei: NO!! Don't say that!!

*The door (which was there all along but no-one noticed) is flung open, and a very angry looking Friezaess enters, holding a few papers.*

Wufei: See, Quatre? You jinxed it!

Quatre: Oops ^_^;

Friezaess: *slams the door shut so hard it falls off its hinges* I don't believe it!!

Duo: You got another D on that thousand word assignment you did the night before it was due?

Friezaess: well yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. *shoves the papers she's holding in Duo's face* Look at this!!

*the other G-boys gather round as Duo starts skimming over the documents entitled Notes From Mobile Suit Gundam'*

Trowa: Are those notes from the original series?

Friezaess: Yep. And just look what it says! In that series, a colony was actually dropped on Earth!

Heero: *looking through the notes and comes to the part that Friezaess just pointed out* She's right. Apparently it landed somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere.

Friezaess: Not just ANYWHERE, Heero- it landed in AUSTRALIA!!! Argh!! :(

Quatre: Hm well, at least it didn't seem to do too much damage to the Earth as a whole, and-

Friezaess: Screw the Earth as a whole'! I happen to LIVE in Australia, thankyouverymuch!

Trowa: Oh.

Friezaess: Oh? OH?!!! *grabs an Australian flag and starts whacking him over the head with it* the whole damn country just got blown to hell and all you can say is OH'?!!!

*Trowa stands there idoly as Friezaess continues to whack him- apparently that unibang makes a good helmet* 

Duo: Hey, cool it! I'm sure the Aussies rebuilt it and everything-

Heero: OZie? *pulls his gun out of spandex space* Omae o korosu, Trieze!

Duo: Eep! No, not *that* OZ! Oz as in Australia! O_O;

Heero: *Deathglare®* Hn. *puts away his gun*

Friezaess: Hee hee, you know there's this aerobics show on in the morning called Aerobics Oz style'. That brings up strange mental images!

*fast music suddenly starts playing. Out of nowhere, Zechs walks out clad in tight tights and a tank top*

Zechs: Okay, everyone, let's do ten sets of star-jumps! *does star jumps in time to the music* Whew! Now touch your toes, touch your toes !

Friezaess: *enjoying the view she's getting when Zechs bends over* ^_^ 

Wufei: I never thought I'd see the day

Trowa: ///.O

Quatre: Is this going anywhere?

Friezaess: Hm, let me think no. *Zechs disappears again* 

Duo: *puts away his camera* Hee hee, blackmail footage! ^_^

Friezaess: Ooo, send me the negatives! XD

Heero: Are we done yet?

Friezaess: Nope! Wanna get something to eat? I've got lollies made out of a hundred per cent sugar, coffee-flavoured ice-blocks

All: NO!

Duo: Well...

Heero: NO.

Duo: ^_^

Friezaess: Aw fine. Hey, speaking of food, there's a hamburger at McDonald's called the Mc Oz!

Duo: Sounds interesting.

*voiceover- which sounds ~remarkably~ like Trieze* We use only the finest ground Colonists to make our burgers!

Quatre: Eep!

Wufei: Hey, no fair, I killed you!

Voiceover/Trieze: That's what you think! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha *gasp* hahahahaha-

*Heero shoots the air*

Trieze: Damn! *dies*

Random Trieze fans: Nooooooooo!

Random Trieze haters: Yeeeeeeeeeees!

Friezaess: Thus the shameless self-insertion fic continues.

Duo: Hey, this is kinda fun! I like sticking my enemies in freaky situatio- AHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!

Friezaess: *stops glomping Duo* Sorry. Natural reflex.

Duo: O_o

Quatre: So, what are you planning to do about the whole colony being dropped on Australia' thing?

Friezaess: Normally I'd write a fic where you guys would go back in time and stop it from happening, except I know bugger all about Mobile Suit Gundam.

Quatre: Can't you just look up the info on the internet?

Friezaess: Nah. I'm a bit too busy for that right now.

Duo: Translation- I find it far too boring to go and look up info on a series I've never watched before, even if I am viciously patriotic, so I'll just sit on my ass and whine about it for a few eternities.

Friezaess: *attempts a Heero Yuy deathglare but fails miserably*

Heero: That was pathetic.

Friezaess: ^_^;

Wufei: You know, this whole fic is pretty pointless.

Friezaess: No it isn't! I got to whine about this injustice for a whole *checks wordcount* seven hundred and sixty-five words!

Wufei: Hey! That's MY word, onna!

Heero: First the deathglare, now Wufei's catch-cry. I'm disappointed in you.

Friezaess: Uh ^_^

Trowa: is my line! *glares*

Friezaess: Oh gee, would you look at the time- I'd better start work on that assignment I have due in tomorrow!

Duo: Translation- time to go and finish off the next chapter of The Pink Shirt Files'!

Quatre: Eep!

Friezaess: Oh God

Duo: Yes?

Friezaess: -_-; *leaves*

Quatre: okay, who's up for some sushi? *brings out a platter of the stuff from hammerspace*

Wufei: *takes a piece and sniffs it* Ugh, this smells rancid! Quatre, what did you do to these?!

Quatre: I didn't make them

*Everyone turns and glares at Duo*

Duo: What?! It's a known fact that fish improves with age, so it's been sitting in my bedroom for a few months ^_^ 

*Everyone turns a nice shade of green*

Duo: Aw c'mon, don't believe me? I'll prove it! *grabs one of the seaweed rolls and takes a bite* **!** *rushes off at top speed to find the toilet.*

Trowa: Well, seeing the author isn't here, we should probably take the liberty of ending this.

*gacking and hurling noises are heard from the toilet, along with "Man, I don't remember eating that!"*

Heero: *grimacing* Agreed.

****

**OWARI!**


End file.
